Caleb Radio
by yellow 14
Summary: Another spin off from Sokai's Royal Guardian fic. A look at Caleb's radio diary during the event of Royal Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I could say I'm a ninja as well, but that wouldn't make it true now?

AN: ANOTHER spin-off from Sokai's Royal Guardian fic. However, unlike the previous challenges, THIS one involves writing from Caleb's perspective all the way through the fic. That's hardcore, but I can't resist a challenge. Especially one from Sokai;D

AN2: This is set just before the beginning of the 'Royal Guardian' fic.

Hello there and welcome to Caleb off the air! Maybe not. I guess after far too many years in the company of little Miss Lair, the resident comedian of the guardians and best friend of my adopted sister Hay Lin. Which is probably why I have to spend too much time in her company.

I guess that everyone listening needs an introduction. Not that I intend to actually ever let anyone listen but…

The name's Caleb. Caleb Virgilio. And I'm an ex-murmur. As in, one of the ex-murmurs of Prince Phobos. But I got better.

Well you try living with Hay Lin and NOT getting infected with a little bit of the Lair infection. Especially with her best friend bouncing off the walls. Especially after they made you watch Monty Python. Which is actually pretty good, if insanely stupid. The Holy Grail is practically Meridian in design.

The Guardians, for those of you living under a rock these past few years (or on Earth) are basically the protectors of the universe. It's largely thanks to them that the universe is safe from the likes of Prince Phobos.

(Phone rings in the background. Caleb answers and a muffled conversation is heard, although details are largely unclear. Then the sound of the phone being closed is heard and Caleb returns.)

Heh, sorry about that, just received a call from my girlfriend Cornelia. She's the Earth Guardian, with beautiful blond hair and amazing blue eyes and perfect figure. I just wish things weren't feeling so…strained at the moment.

Don't get me wrong, I do love her. Hell, we used to meet in her dreams before we even met, when we were on different worlds and she didn't even know what her destiny was as a Guardian. How much more obvious could fate be? But, three years in, we've hit a bit of a rough patch. Something's changed and I don't know what or why.

And to add to the confusion, Will, the redheaded Guardian leader, one of Cornelia's best friends and one of the most crushed on girls in the school, is acting pretty oddly lately. Nothing that sticks out, but I can tell something's up. I have a feeling that she has a new crush, but I can't say who.

("Ooooh Caleb, are you talking into that radio diary I got for you?" a high pitched voice asks. "Yes, now give me a bit of privacy!")

That voice was my adopted sister Hay Lin, better known as Hay-Hay. She's a wonderful girl who bounces off of the walls. It's her idea that I record my thoughts and feeling on tape. Probably a good thing as I have terrible record with diaries. Really, I seldom keep them up beyond the first two days. She's also regarded as a very pretty girl (which she is admittedly) and there was even this bizarre rumour going around when I first moved in that we were DATING! Urgh, no disrespect to Hay-Hay, but that would be like dating my sister. Wrong on so many levels.

Anyway, Seeya later.

AN3: Sokai's version of Caleb is a stubborn little she-dog who won't behave himself. Anyway, this story is a back-burner project at the moment, so updates will be slow. Really slow. Hopefully, I've got Caleb right this time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hell I don't even own the fanfiction this is a spin off of. So no, I don't own.

AN: Originally I was going to write this later, but as Sokai's had a bad week, so to give her something to feel better about, I kicked off on this.

_The sound of people milling about can be heard in the background._

I'm at the Mansion of Edwin "Eddie" Benoni, waiting for my beautiful girlfriend Cornelia to show up in a dress that will, and I quote, 'a dress that will bring the house down'. Which she normally does at parties anyway, but this time it's supposed to be special. Anyway, I'm leaving this diary on because I want to record my reaction when she comes.

_Sharp intake of breath,_

What. The. Hell? _Click_

_Running water can be heard in the background and the noise of toilets flushing can be heard._

Sorry about cutting you off like that, I had to stop recording just then. Will Vandom had just come into the room, and my God she was…looking absolutely stunning. I could not tear my gaze away. Until my ever-beautiful girlfriend Cornelia came in wearing the same dress. And although I'm head over heels in love with my one true love Cornelia, I could not stop thi-

The bathroom door is heard to swing open and shut

"I'm not here!"

"What!" _click_

Finally, some peace, quiet and PRIVACY! I swear, this is the last time I'm ever tempted to take a recording to a party. EVER. You never actually get any real time to record anything. First there was the bit with Will walking in looking absolutely amazing (and I am VERY glad that Cornelia didn't hear that last sentence) then when I walked into the bathroom for a bit of privacy, Matt comes in trying to avoid Mary Rosenberg, a girl with seriously scary stalker tendencies. That girl needs to get a boyfriend.

Anyway, I think Cornelia knew my mind wasn't on the dance, but we did some serious kissing. Much overdue kissing I might add, especially as we've had our share of troubles recently. Nothing major, I'd love to see anyone be in a relationship as long as us and NOT experience any problems. Yeah, right!

Anyway, I'm pretty worried about Will, I hope she's okay. Because the moment she saw Cornelia, she fell down the stairs. Thankfully, Cornelia cushioned the blow with her powers (it's easy enough if you know what to look for.) but whoever Will's trying to impress, I would be surprised if they didn't fall for her. I hope they're worthy of her, I get very protective of Will. And that girl deserves someone special. Really special. And personally, I don't think that any of the boys I've seen at Sheffield are remotely good enough for her.

For Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin (who would still be partying if her parents would let her) they've already found the boys they like. But Will is the Guardian leader and we owe her so much that she deserves someone special. Why else would I get that growling in my chest when I think of her dating any of the Heatherfield boys? Anyway, I am crashing, so goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

The sound of traffic can be heard in the background, with cars tooting their horns loudly.

Hello everyone, it's me again. Not sure who else it would be though. Then again I have actually been off the air, as it were, not recording in my diary since… since Eddie's ball. It seems like I'm as bad at keeping one of these as I am with my written diaries. Although I DO have an excuse in this instance, namely YOU my dear radio diary managed to get lost in the l-

"I pick threes. Ohhh, are you recording in you diary Caleb?"

Go fish. And yes Hay-Hay, I'm recording in my diary. As in the one that went missing and wound up mixed up in your clean bedding.

"I haven't been snooping!"

If you insist. Anyway. Like I was saying, you managed to vanish for a while and have managed to miss…

THUMP! Cluttering heard

Damn! It's fallen out of my hands!

"Ooops, butterfingers!"

"Hay Lin!"

"What!?"

_More clattering heard_

Right, where was I? Ah yes. Will's cousin Sprita is in town and going to Sheffield with all of us, although I must admit, I'm sure that there's something strange about the girl and something is definitely bothering Will. I wonder if it's something to do with that Sprita girl. I certainly get the impression that she's a lot more than either Will or her are actually telling us. She holds herself like a fighter, or more accurately, a bodyguard. And I should know about fighters, the rebellion used to be full of them. Actually, on the subject of relatives, we're on our way to see Hay Lin's cousins the twins. And of course her aunt and uncle, but especially the Twins.

It's silly that I should be worried about dealing with a couple of twelve year olds. I've faced life and death situations on Meridian, but here's the main point of contention.

Hay Lin's cousin's are actually more hyperactive than she is.

Yes, you did hear that correctly. MORE hyperactive than Hay-hay, if that is even possible. Whenever they see my adopted sister Hay-hay, they become…excitable to say the least.

Well actually they have a tendency to run, laugh, play, grab and do anything that doesn't involve being still in any way, shape or form.

Oh and did I mention that they seem to enjoy dragging me along? The trials of fighting on Meridian were nothing compared to those two. I think I've met world hearts that are less powerful.

Trust me, after a long, boring drive out here, I'm preparing for them in the same way I prepare for a battle-

"Eight of spades"

"Go fish"

Although even Phobos never conceived a torture as bad as the idea of making his enemies play the game 'Go Fish'. I can honestly say that being a flower was less trouble. And it's getting distracting playing Go fish and recording here at the same time. I'll finish filling you in later.

Click

AN: Yes, I know, it's too short. But the muse is being a pain in the middle ear. BUT I WILL have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
